This invention relates to the art of electromagnetically-operated fluid valves, and more particularly to a new and improved electromagnetic valve which operates at extremely low power for use in implantable fluid delivery systems.
The principal requirements for a valve in such fluid delivery systems are low power drain, since the valve must be driven by an implanted battery, and compatibility with the drug being handled. Additional considerations include optimum magnetic characteristics of certain valve components, improved reliability and reduced cost. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide an electromagnetically-operated valve which is safe, reliable, light in weight, small in size, which operates without excessive demand on the available energy supply and which is compatible with drugs or similar liquids being handled. It also would be advantageous to provide such a valve which achieves a desirable balance between drug compatibility of component material and electromagnetic properties of that material, which insures rapid and effective closing of the valve, which accommodates bubbles in the fluid, which is resistant to fluid leaks, which provides effective guiding of moving valve components and which is relatively easy to assemble.